


Night Troll's Quest: ADAPTED

by Destroilet



Category: Backwards Clock, Final Fantasy VI, FloRida - Fandom, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Night Troll's Quest
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Canon Trans Character, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Glocke, Grelliam, M/M, Multi, Other, Otherkin, Songfic, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroilet/pseuds/Destroilet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random group of characters is pulled into a mystery world on a long journey... That ends in hijinks and pole dancing!</p><p>This is my AU crossover adaptation of Night Troll's Quest with some of my favorite fandoms and characters. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Troll's Quest: ADAPTED

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know not a lot of people are in Night Troll's Quest fandom, but it's seriously one of my favorites and soooooooo unloved. So, I'm writing this fic with some of my other favorite characters. If you like it, please look up NTQ (not the sequel!!!! UGH). I'd love to make some friends!! <333333

  
The darkness fell on them suddenly, as surprising as a loud noise in the middle of the night, turning the pure and peaceful light of day into the unknown shadowy horrors of nightfall. "Goodness!" GRELL exclaimed, clutching her red velvet sumptuous cape to her newly-implanted breasts, "I certainly hope that we aren't being faced with a bad omen...."  
The moonlight glinted dramatically off of William T. Spears' glasses. "It would appear that the shitwinds are blowing from the East."  
SPEARS's voice was grave as he turned to Terra and Edgar. "I'm afraid I smell Mr. Moriarty's stench on yonder winds. The scent of his fecal sauce is unmistakable....unless, he's nearby with his hound, Plu-Plu-kun!"  
Terra shuddered, pulling her virginally-clean white cape closer around her slender figure. Her head was still throbbing from their violent transportation to this bleak land, and from her introduction to the bright and supple GRELL and his companion Mr SPEARS. "I hope he isn't anywhere nearby."  
"Rumour has it," GRELL purred as she tossed her her hair with a flick of her slender wrist, "That Douha-sama is truly a formidable opponent, cursed as he is by the torrid swirling of the legendary ShitWinds."  
"Yo word," said Locke, adjusting his crotchal region. "Have you ever caught a whiff of his signature destroilet? Some people don't know how to act."  
"Perhaps it is he," SPEARS said with a disdainful shake of his raven locks that shone majestically in the dark moonlight, glancing off his perfectly formed head with an angelic glow, "that is responsible for destroying all of those commodes. What shall we DOU?" William chuckled at his pun with his rich, deep melodic Divine Reaper voice.  
"If he is the source of this, shouldn't we go after him directly?" Terra asked, shivering in the foul-scented breeze that whirled horribly perfumed clouds about them. "Or should we weaken him first, before we confront him face to face?"  
"Oh my, but this is truly dreadful!" Grell panted, coughing in the thick, brown fecal-tainted air. "How are we to weaken him when we ourselves are kept at bay by this utterly incapacitating stench?" but then, Grell's eyes widened as realization flooded through her as she remembered the Reaper School teachings of days past: "His one weakness is his companion... JONES..... D. JONES."  
Locke suddenly leapt into action, Sweeping both Terra and Grell off their feet in one fell swoop and throwing them over his shoulders in a mighty flourish. "I will protect you, fair ladies!! Leave this D. Jones muthafucka to ME." he punctuated this manly declaration with a meaningful thrust of his pelvis and a bitty grunt.  
"Honestly," SPEARS reprimanded. "We must seek out this JONES character and seize him post-haste. TO THE TOILETS OF LONDON!" Lightening cracked with his holy declaration and he wielded his scythe with a dandy flourish.  
Terra shuddered as she hung over Locke's slender bony shoulder. She had seen many a horrifying toilet during her days serving the Empire - Kefka had been a foul master, who favored cheese and beans - and afterwards, in Mobliz, surrounded by children whose digestive systems could no longer cope with the vegetation in the World of Ruin. However, perhaps her experience made her uniquely suited to deal with this challenge. "Locke," she pointed out gently, "do you know how to use a plunger?"  
"OOOOHHHH!!!!" Grell squealed, wiggling her derrière suggestively where it hung just below the touch of Locke's squared, masculine chin, "I should certainly hope so! Locke dearest seems like the type who would know EXACTLY how to control a shaft with his hands, using it to PUMP AND THRUST...." little did Locke know, Grell was enamored of the slim Bishounen Thief Prince, not only because of his cunning rogueish ways, but because Locke was a gentleman who did not misgender her, unlike her cruel Reaper Boss, the cold and cis-ableist Spears.  
"That is absolutely correct, milady," said Locke, flexing his toned (but not huge) muscles in such a way that tickled the lady Grell's pretty womb. "I am a master shaft manipulator and I can give you a list of references if you would like." He winked and wonked and a curious entity in his pants did a little introductory jig. He was getting very excited with all this complimentary talk about his best ASSets.  
"Honestly," William grumbled with distinct large agitation, adjusting his silk necktie and daintily yet tastefully embellished Life Spectacles. "DOU cease this inappropriate behavior and let us move in the directions of the fabled ShitWind!!!" William took out a silk, embroidered handkerchief to cover his nose from the stench. It was embellished with several types of flowers of various hues -- primrose, eggshell, goldenrod -- subtle, yet tasteful, much like the wielder of the handkerchief. Each individual stitch was visible, the obvious work of London's fines milliners.  
William couched delicately. "The commodes then?"  
Terra, not versed in the usual language of such crude innuendos, decided to make herself useful to the one member of the party who didn't seem distracted. She wriggled her way down from Locke's shoulder and pointed in the direction from which she sensed the most evil and the foulest ShitWind. "That way," she offered. "I can hear the words on the wind. They are most angry."  She paused, listening. "And they seem to be calling for a dog."  
Grell couldn't help the massive swell of her cock in her lacy Victoria's Secret thong at Locke's sexy words; however, she was quickly alerted to the new developments at hand. "A dog?" she exclaimed, shifting her body so that she wouldn't poke the luscious blond thief with her dick. "Could it be the fabled Plu-Plu kun? Perhaps he is not nearby after all, if these bestenched winds are beckoning the mongrel hence!"  
"Plu-Plu kun more like POO POO KUN amirite!!!" ejaculated Locke, unceremoniously dropping the tranny redette to the ground in his knee-slapping excitement. "Sorry gurl," he added with total sincerity. "Well let's get crackin'. I bet if we find this whack ass dog before the shitwinds get their meathooks on it, we can really take a bite outta crime!"  
William's nose wrinkled at the uncouth words of the ginger androgyne and his treacherous thief companion, as well the emerald-headed Magicked Wench. However they made a point about the dastardly LEGENDARY canine, PLU-PLU-KUN.  
"Let us journey forth hence, and find the canine beast!" William stared disapprovingly at the Ginger Androgyne's poorly disguised AROUSED member as he stared at the THIEF.  
Terra sensed a strange restlessness in her companions - or two of them, anyway. "Grell, you seem perturbed," she pointed out, gesturing at the obvious swell in the ladyboy's trousers. "DOU you need a cure spell? Or Esuna? We should make sure we face the wretched Plu-Plu-kun at our full strength."  
"Bitch please," Grell scoffed at the questioning Greenette, "I'm perfectly fine!" She surreptitiously adjusted her straining red velvet pantaloons, pointedly avoiding the lustful, cheeky gaze of the positively lecherous treasure hunter (little did the pale bezebraed prancer know that there was a DIFFERENT type of treasure waiting in the transbeauty's undergarments). "Let us follow Spears to this..." --she gave Locke a sneaky side-eye-- "'whack-ass dog'." She batted her eyelashes. Such delightful turns of phrase he had! There was no way that green-haired hussy was coming close to her bandanaed treasure.  
Locke whistled a merry tune whilst the motley crew set off in the direction dictated by Terra's keen nasal passages. It had a very catchy and fresh beat, and soon he had everyone else whistling along with him. He then began to sing a little ditty to the chorus of whistles, and it went a little something like this: Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby, let me know. Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it and we can start real slow. You just put your lips together and you come real close. Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby, here we go~  
Stealth BONERS abounded by the end of the song.  
Everyone in the party was bound by their heated sensibilities of prurient lust, and BONERS sprouted everywhere. William found himself a bit warm at his neck...........that THIEF was rather Dashing after all. But NO!!!!!! He mustn't give into temptation. The ginger andro and The emeraldette looked far too entranced for comfort...William's Reaper Package began to grow in an impressive display of his Immortal Manhood. Oh no!!!!!!! He hoped no one saw!  
"On we go to the Dog Lord!"  
Terra continued to lead the way, although her keen sense of smell was quickly becoming overwhelmed by an unfamiliar feeling of a strangely needy and uncomfortable warmth, brought forth by the irresistible rhythm of Locke's jaunty tune. She felt her face flush, and a warm rush spread through her limbs like a flood... A rush of need. Suddenly, the feeling was too much. Her Esper form tore free, the magic engulfing her limbs with a throbbing glow. "Stop singing that song," Esper-Terra cried in an unfamiliar accent, "or somebody is going to have to DOU me before we continue!!!!"  
Grell had begun to switch her svelte hips as the party walked and whistled, letting her masculine bulge wibble and wobble betwixt her slender, shaved thighs. Something about the BoiThief's carefree tune had her feeling shame no longer. Inhibitions slipped free from her mind as the party grew closer, marching in time to the sexual beat, the moist aura of need beginning to emanate from their loins-- however!  
Just when Grell was about to pounce upon both the BoiThief and her stern Boss with wild abandon and beg them to double-team her willing body, that slutty Emerald Vixen exploded into a blinding light!  
Oh hell no, Grell thought. Some bitches just don't know how to act.  
"That's it!" Grell exclaimed. "Let us settle the question of who gets DOUed like real women...." her eyes narrowed and her voice dropped to a serious tone. "With a pussy poppin handstand contest."   
Locke's manhood bobbed in anticipation, though due to his sacred and unbroken tradition of Commando Wednesdays, his Pleasure Bulb scraped painfully against the denim of his tightass white trousers. He winced in a mix of pleasure and disdain, and took a moment to adjust his twignberries.  
"Erm, yes... I think that is a very rad idea!" he said, placing his hands on his child-bearing hips. "I would like you all to twerk for me and I will judge who is the most efficient at making my ass vibrate. Then the winner and I shall engage in a world tour de bumpin' uglies."   
William adjusted his pulsating manHOOD and rubbed his thighs encased in his primly pressed trousers together, trying to alleviate the burning need in his cock. And now the Ginger Andro was staring wantonly......oh! But to have his secret moist place invaded as well as invade another cavern of wet love would be most divine!!!!!! William had always kept such thoughts to himself, but with the sight of the BoiThief's obvious raging berry bush 'neath his tight trousers and the RED REAPER behaving as a risqué bitch in heat, clawing needily at his own man pussy at the opportunity to twerk, William felt his stiff Immortal Member throb thrice more in his trousers.  
Terra's hungry Esperkin gaze flicked between the three other party members. She wasn't even sure whether it was Locke's affections she wished to win: he had started these lusty feelings of naughty need with his kickin' tune, but she was equally intrigued by the bold challenge of the scarlet-haired love nugget who was glaring at her with such sexy disdain, and the awkward but beguiling stare of the dark-haired bespectacled gentleman was teasing her with curiosity. "Fine," she cried, and raised her hands, manipulating a Quake spell to form a stage, complete with stripper poles and raised platforms. "Let the dance-off begin!"  
End Chapter One.  


End file.
